Right In Front Of You
by StormyLove
Summary: What will it take for Maka and Soul to figure out their feelings for one another? Not that good with summaries Please Enjoy and Review xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Soul Eater. zip, zelch, nada. First fanfiction in years, so I am a tad rusty. I do take critism but please NO flames and Enjoy Any suggestions are welcome in the reviews and or you can pm them Stormy

A tired Maka had walked up the stairs to hers and Soul's apartment solo, as Soul ended up getting detention for sleeping throughout their lessons. Not that she could blame him after everything that they have gone through the last few months. First fighting against the witch Blair, granted it has turned out she really wasn't a witch, just a cat with a crazy amount of power. Then to having to fight with their now current professor, to Soul risking his own life to protect her from Ragnarok, therefore getting black blood inside of him. Both have also been tired since failing to complete their goal, Maka has been picking up missions to try to catch up. All Maka wanted to do now was sleep. Getting to her door, she notices a bunch noticing that they were all address to her best friend/partner. Sighing she gathers them up, of letters piled up. Bending down she picks them up opening up the door walking in to just throw them on the table. Maka had a good feeling that the letters were from his fangirls wanting him as a partner.

Til this day, Maka still doesn't understand why Soul stays as her partner. The two were always bickering about the most stupid things. He teased her about her appearance, which deep down hurt because she knew she wasn't as attractive like Blair. She had nothing against Blair but hates how she can get a reaction out of Soul.

Flashback

_"Hey, why did you drop me like that for?" Maka looks up from the dumpster_

_"I don't think we should be partners anymore, Maka. You see, I only want to be witch Blair's weapon now." heart eye Soul expressed_

_"Oh, do you really want me?" Blair gleamed with joy _

_"Blair! You used your magic to make Soul wanna be with you. That's a dirty trick." Maka screamed out_

_"You really are stupid. Any man would choose a girl with a body like Blair's over you and your flat chest. She didn't have to trick me to make me pick her instead of you." sneered Soul_

_"You men... All of you, you're horrible. Cheating on every woman. But you... you I actually decided to trust... I put my faith in you... I can't believe this... I wish that all of you would just die! Hey, Soul. You said that all women make wild assumptions without reasoning first, right? That's what you said? For what reason do men have for cheating? It's not fair!" tears form in the corner of Maka's eyes_

_"How am supposed to know? I can't answer that. After all, cool men don't cheat on their partners, do they? Maka!" Soul smirked as his arm turns into scythe around Blair as his other one reaches out for Maka's. Grabbing onto his hand, he turns into a scythe and cuts into Blair, revelaing her soul_

_We've got them all. Good job._

_Yes, Soul. Thank you for that._

_In the end, the shape and form don't matter at all. It's only the soul that matters, right? Nothing else._

End Flashback

She knew that was the only way to trick Blair but it hurt her at the same time. The reason it hurt her because of the fact that is how Soul thinks of her. Though what confuses her the most was his recent actions during their extra credit assignment at Steins. Memories from that event flooded her mind:

_"Back away! I won't let you touch my Meister!" Souls body was pressed over hers protecting her from the crazy professor. She could feel his breath against her skin as he spoke._

Shaking her head from the memories, she knew that she was just kidding herself. Maka knew that nothing would happen between her and Soul. She was just a flatchested, bookworm and an overachiever that he could never see past as being his friend and meister. Soul confuses her as he gets his letters on a daily basis of girls wanting to be his partner. He never says a thing about it, just shakes his head and tosses the letters out. Part of her wonders if he stays just because he knows that she can make him a powerful Death Scythe, while the other deep down thinks he stays cause he may feel more for her, like she did with him. The fact that he may just be sticking around just to use her hurts her deeply.

None of their friends knew about her feelings for Soul. She had to hide them well so no one would judge her. After all, she still has doubts after her parents relationship. Papa did cheat on mama which made her leave to travel the world, leaving Maka alone with Spirit. She knew that she was hard on him but she just couldn't forget the fact he cheated on her mama, making Maka's views on relationships negative.

But Soul did risk his own life to protect her from Ragnarok. All of this makes absolutely no sense to Maka. It was her fault that he was hurt and yet he tells her that its his duty to protect her no matter the cost.

Being lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open. Her best friend and weapon had ditched out of the last 30 minutes of detention to just go home and sleep. Walking into the apartment, he saw Maka on the couch lost in space. He looked at her then down at the table. Seeing more letters, figuring they were more partner request letters. Shaking his head, Soul walks over to the couch and flops down next to Maka. Not flinching to the couch moving, he waves his hand in front of her

"Earth to Maka, you in there?" no response he calls out for her louder "Maka you ok? Maka?" seeing her turn her head, she must have heard him.

"Oh Soul when did you get home?" she asked with a confused look on her face

"A few minutes ago, what's got you spacing out?" he looked into her eyes trying to read them. She was good at hiding her true emotions and feelings. He wanted to be able to break down her walls and show her not every guy is like her father.

"Huh? Oh nothing just tired is all. No need to worry. "she lied not wanting to face the fear of rejection. Maka got up from the couch and started to walk towards her room. She turns her head to look into his crimson eyes. She can see something in his eyes but couldn't place it. Shaking her head as she spoke.

"I'm going to take a nap. Don't worry about dinner, I'll make it when I wake up" not waiting for a response, she walked into her room locking her door as she slips under her blankets to sleep.

Soul just stayed in his spot on the couch and just picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, leaving the untouched letters on the table. Granted the tv was playing but his mind was somewhere else.

Whats gotten into Maka? She's been acting strange and won't speak to me about what's going on. I know that sometimes I pick on her and tease her about her appearance but it not like I actually mean the shit I say. She should know me better then that for Death sakes, we have been partners for a long time. Maybe she is having issues with Blair and her living here? Or Maybe it was the letters he kept receiving? Whatever it was, he was going to find out.

Getting up and turning he tv off Soul grabbed the letters and tossed them in the trash. He was going to let her rest for now but he will be getting his answers one way or another. He walks into his room laying down on his bed and falls into a deep sleep.

Maka's Room

Maka woke up, looking to her nightstand where her clock was. seeing that it was just a lil after midnight, she just stay in bed. She didn't realize that she slept that long, forgetting that she told Soul that she would make dnner. He prob just went over to Black Stars for food, as Tsubaki always made more never knowing how much Black Star would actually consume. Sighing she just laid in bed with thoughts of Soul consuming her mind. She thinks it would be just easier if Soul could stop being such an ass about her appearance. Maybe if she looked like Tsubaki, Liz, Patty or hell even like Blair she could keep his attention.

Souls room

Soul laid awake in his bed. he couldn't get to sleep because she was on his mind. Whether he is awake or asleep she was always on his mind. He knew once he closed his eyes and went unconscious he would have one of those dreams. He knew that he had strong feelings for his meister. He just needed to find a way to tell her without getting rejected or even worse a maka chop for even joking about having feelings for her. She had major issues trusting men because of her no good father. He just wanted to prove to his best friend that he was nothing like her father and that he was different from the rest and he will accomplish this one way or another. Sighing, he pulled his blankets up and rolled over to try to get some sleep. Grateful that tomorrow is Friday and he would have the weekend to come up with a plan.

A/N: there be the first chapter I know rusty as hell but hoping to get better with each chapter :) Stormy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Soul Eater. zip, zelch, nada.

The next morning

Buzzing fills Soul's room as he hits his alarm off. Groaning as he didnt get much sleep, he stretches in bed and just lays there hoping that today would be a cool day. Before he could get up her felt a heavy weight on his face.

"Wakey wakey Scythyboy. Why don't you stay home and play with me today." Blair purrs pressing her breast into his face.

Soul groans as this isn't how he wanted to start his mornings. After realizing that he had feelings for Maka, Soul had been controling his reactions to Blair. Which was extremely difficult to do as she was attractive but she wasn't the one for him. He prays that Maka won't come in

A knock on the door and Maka comes through "Soul, breakfast is ready" a smiling Maka came through. Upon coming through the door, she looked over to see Blair ontop of Soul, his face buried in her breast. Normally, Maka would get agnry and Maka-chop Soul and leaves the room. This time she just leaves the room.

Souls POV

Groans pushing Blair off him in time to see his door close. Shakes his head, her turns to glare at Blair.

"Blair you need to stop coming into my room every morning, pressing yourself up on me. Yes, your an attractive woman but I am just not interested in you." he explained in a stern voice

"But Souly I just want to have some fun" pouted Blair "Plus you brought me back here"

"I was being nice and I don't want to have fun. Now stop causing problems." getting out of bed and starts to get ready for this uncool day.

"Ohhhh someone has a crush on someone. tell me Souly I can help you" cooed Blair. This causing a hint of red appearing on his cheeks. Shaking his head grabbing his bag walking towards the door.

"There is NO WAY I'm telling you. Now for the last time no more coming into my room doing that stuff" with that Soul leaves his room and heads to the kitchen too see how much damage Blair did.

Maka's POV

_'Stupid Blair and her stupid attractive body'_ ran through her mind as she already ate without Soul was sitting on the couch with a book in hand. She heard Soul russle through the kitchen, assuming he is eating his now cold eggs and bacon. She pretended to be lost in her book as her mind was occupied with what she had seen. She really wished that she had the voice to tell Soul about her feelings but he was already preocuppied with stupid Blair's boobs. A hand resting on her should as she looks into crimson eyes

"You ready to go?" asked Soul sporting his usual toothy grin.

She nods and just gets up gathering her bag walking towards the door. She would try to avoid Soul for the most part of the day and only talk to him when it was absouletly necessary. Soul shook his head at Maka giving him the silent treatment. It was not like he asked for Blair to act like that way with him nor wants all this attention from the girls sending those stupid letters. Grabbing his keys, he hads out and drives them to school.

Through out the day, Maka did a good job on giving Soul the silent treatment. Not that he 100% deserve it but she had to stay under control and keep her feelings for him locked away. They were in their last class of the day (I m not a school person, so there only be one class written up) with Stein who rather disect endangered animals then teaching them about soul wave lengths and such. Soul had folded up a paper and slided it toward Maka's hand. The note stays by her hand untouched, so Soul nudges her to pick the note up. She rolls here eyes and picks it up

_Whats wrong with you? You've been avoiding me since this morning_

She scribbles down a response ad tosses it in his lap. soul picks it up reading her response

**Nothings wrong now stop before we get caught.** Rolling his eyes and writes back

_I know you better then that Maka. I know what you saw this morning bothered you but intead of your normal reaction you just left. NOTHING is goin on between Blair and I. I DONT like her in that way. So please be the Maka I know and talk to me. I know your hiding something and I thought we could be able to talk about anything? _Tossing the note back he leans back. Glad that Black Star isnt here to bug him. Yes Black Star is his best friend but he gets extremely annoying and was glad he was home sick. God forbid he sees Maka and himself passing notes he would start in on the teasing. Not getting a response back, he knows he will have to corner her later. The bell rang and everyone was racing towards the door as the weekend has began. Soul lazily got up without realizing she had thrown the note back into his lap as it fell onto the ground. Picking up the note it read _I'm going to walk home see you later._

Sighs Soul gathers his stuff and walks out the door wondering what her deal was. Heading to his bike he decided to head to Black Stars to talk to Tsubaki.

Maka's POV

Sitting on the park bench taking in her surroundings. Maka sighs as she rethinks about her actions from today. she had fallen for her best friend, her partner and the coolest guy in the school. She succeeded in everything she sent her mind too but this was something that was out of her element. She wasn't like other girls. She wasn't into the girly girl things she was one of the guys so to say. Maybe thats why Soul didnt see her like that? Cause he saw her as one of the guys. Leaning her head back she lets out a sigh. Staying where she was she overhead a few girls talking, usually not one to eavesdrop on ones converstations but since she heard her name being meantion she continue to listen in on their conversation.

" I can't believe that Maka chick. Thinking that she is all that just cause the coolest guy in school has pity for her. Did ya know no one wanted to partner up for her and the only reason he agreed was cause he felt sorry for her?" gossiped one of the girls with long black hair wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans

"Yea I feel sorry for Soul. He hasnt replied to any of the letters I have sent him to become partners. I heard that he is just using her to become a Death scythe. Which honestly doesn't surprise me as she is all work and no play." the bleach blonde girl replied to her friend. Not wanting to hear any of the converstaion, a teary-eyed Maka ran out of the park onto her way back to the apartment wanting to be alone

Reaching to the apartment, Maka runs in ingoring the purple cat meowing ontop of the kitchen table, slamming her door shut and collapsing on her bed crying her heart out. Blair jumping off the counter walking towards Maka's door beginning to scratch on it once she hears her crying.

"Maka, whats wrong?" Blair spoke wanting to know what gotten the young ash blonde girl

"Blair just go away I want to be left alone!" muffled Maka hoping that she would just leave her be but hearing noises outside her door and a click of her door that Blair wasnt going anyway. Blair had picked the door locked and turned into human walking into the room. Her eyes landed on Maka, who was curled up in a ball on the bed. Blair walked over to the bed sitting next to Maka resting a hand on her back.

"Maka, come on now you can not lie to me. Your crying, what is going on? Talk to me sweetie" Blair tried to console the young girl. Blair knows that Maka and herself didnt start off on the right foot and that she gets on Maka's nerves, but she wanted to try to make things right.

"Blair hiccup leave me hiccup alone please" Maka began to spoke as she got the hiccups from the crying she has done.

Blair shook her head as she spoke "No can do Maka. Did Soul take his teasing too far again? Is that why you are in tears" at the mention of Soul's name, Maka breaks out in fresh tears and Blair just wraps her arms aorund her and lets her weep. _Soul what on earth did you do this time to the poor girl_

A/N: Awws Blair is all concerned yays... keep on reading if you wanna know what happens next Stormy


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Soul Eater. zip, zelch, nada.

Soul parked his bike in front of Black Stars and Tsubaki's place. Making his way up the stairs, Soul knocks on the door waiting for an answer. A few minutes later the door opens, revealing Tsubaki.

"Oh hi Soul, what brings you by? Black Star just passed out. He is really sick." Tsubaki said sweetly but you could tell she was tired. Taking care of Black Star couldn't be an easy task. Hell he didn't even know how Tsubaki can put up with him in the first place.

"Hey Tsubaki, Uh I actually came to talk to you " Soul in his usual slotch position. She nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Closing the door she went over and sat down on the one of the chairs in the living room. Soul decided to sit on the couch looking down on the floor. He knew Tsubaki and Maka were close out of the girls in the group.

"So whats up Soul?" She looked at him having a slight feeling on what the scythe wanted to talk about. For months, Tsubaki knew that her friends have fallen for each other but both are very stubborn to admit it to each other.

Soul scratches the back of his head feeling nervous about even admiting about his feelings for Maka but he had no idea he would even approach this to Maka nad that was uncool.

"Well err I dont know how to say this..." He was cut off

"You have feeligns for Maka and you do not know how to tell her huh?" Smirked Tsubaki as Soul's jaw dropped. How the hell did she knew that he had feelings for the ash blonde meister? He had made sure he didn't slip and acted normal around her.

"How did you know Tsubaki?"

"Not hard Soul. I see how you treat Maka OUTSIDE of all the normal teasing we all know you are about Maka but I can tell that you care more about her then just friends. The way you both are there for each other and how you both know what that there's something wrong with the other. There is just more there then just a basic partnership. Lemme guess the problem, you dont know how to tell her?" grinned Tsubaki as she pretty much nailed Soul's problem

Soul sitting there in shock as he nods his head. She read him like a book and he didn't even realized that he was that easy to read. "Yeah, I don't know how to tell her. you know how she is when it comes to trusting men because of that good for nothing father of hers." His eyes never leaving the ground as Tsubaki smiled and spoke

"Soul just be honest with her and tell her how you truly feel. Trust me as long as your honest and show her that you wont hurt her your good. Right before Black Star got sick, I had talked to him because I was afraid." this perked the scythes ears. What on earth did she have to be afraid about? Black Star was one of the luckiest guys in the school to have Tsubaki as a partner.

"Wait what are you talking about Tsubaki? What on earth could you possible be afraid of?" he just had to wait to hear this story

"Remember back when Kidd first came to the acadamy when Black Star and you ended up fighting him?" Soul nodded his head as she continued "Well I was afraid that he was going to end our partnership to start one with you. I know seems silly to be afraid about as I know you'd never switched but the way you guys behaving from Stein's to the fight got me thinking. So I went to Black Star and we talked everything out on that issues. You need to do the same with her Soul." Tsubaki explained looking over at Soul, who had a dumbfounded look on his face, she was confused on why he was looking at her like that

"Tsubaki your crazy, I'm sorry but your crazy to think that I'd ever be Black Stars partner. Your the only one who can handle the crazy." he smirked.

"I know that now Soul. It's a girl thing, we think the worse." she smiled sweetly. Soul shook his head at his friend. Crazy to think that Black Star would every leave the one person who could tolerate his annoying friend. Tsubaki cleared her throat to get his attetnion. He looked at her as she began to speak.

"So when are you going to talk to Maka about your feelings?"

"I honestly do not know. I know that I just don't want to straight up to tell her as that wouldnt be the cool thing to do. That is why I came to you Tsubaki. You two are closer then she is with any other female." he sighs as he leans his head back and groans as Tsubaki nods her head. The two begin to brain storm ideas for the weapon to express his feelings for his meister.

A/N: I know a shortie but still a goodie. Wonder what the two have come up with? only way is to keep on reading Stormy


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Soul Eater. zip, zelch, nada.

Hours later after coming up with a way for Soul to tell Maka his feelings for her, he hops on his bike and starts to head back to the apartment. Upon entering the appartment he was met with an extremely pissed off Blair.

"What the hell is your fucking problem Soul?" she hissed

"Blair what are you talking about?" Soul looked at her confused

"What I'm talking about is how you can just hurt Maka like that. The poor girl has been in tears since she's been home. All because of you!" seethed Blair

"Blair like I said, I seriously have no idea what you are talking about. She has been avoiding me since our classes and wrote her a note asking her whats up and she said nothing and that she was gonna walk home. So I went over to Black Star's and Tsubaki's after school. So if you could please enlighten me on what you are talking about?" a very confused Soul asked.

"What I'm talking about is how you could just use her like. She isn't a toy Soul she doesn't deserve to be treated like one. And what are these?" Blair threw a bunch of letters at him that she found at the door when she got home. Soul bent down and picked up the envelops that she threw in his face. Shaking his head, he begins to explain to Blair his side.

"These are stupid partner request that I throw away because these girls just want to be paired with the coolest guy in school and arent serious about the actual work. I NEVER would use Maka Blair. Come on you should know from our fight that I only said those things to trick you. Where the hell did you hear this from?" he explained while looking at her for an answer

"She told me after I coaxed it out of her. She cried herself to sleep after telling me all about it." she glared at Soul

"Wait, that makes absolutely NO sense at all. Did she tell you where she heard all this garbage from?"

"She wouldn't tell me but it really hurt her Soul"

"Blair, I would NEVER hurt her. For fucks sakes woman I love her and risk my life for her everytime we are out on missions and will continue. She's everything to me." he finally admitted to Blair

"Ohhhh so the secrets out on who you like but Souly I suggest you fix this problem." Blair suggested with a small smile on her face. she always would tease the scythe but now that the truth is out, there was no reason for Blair to continue her teasing on the boy.

"Easier said then done Blair. Lets just pray she actually speaks to me." he removes his jacket and throws it on the couch walking past Blair

"Good luck on that Soul. I will be out for the rest of the night to give you guys some alone time." she states as she walks out the door. Soul sighs as he walks over to Maka's door and lightly knocks

"Maka are you awake?" not hearing a peep, he tried to turn the knob only to find it locked. Growling as Blair must of done it when she left her room so no one would bother her. He turns his arm into a blade to pick the lock. Opening the door her walkings over to her bed and lightly sits on it as she sleeps there looking angelic. He took the time to study her, seeing that her eyes were puffy from the crying that Blair said she did and her hair messy and out of their normal ribbons. He reaches his hand down to move a few strands of hair behind her ear. She begins to stirr in her sleep as her eyes begin to open about to tell Blair to please leave her alone but instead her emerald eyes met his crimson ones. She begins to tear up and rolls over.

"Go away Soul. I don't want to see nor talk to you!" she said through her tears

"Maka come on dont be like that, talk to me." he puts a hand on her shoulder. She tries to shake it off but he grabs a hold of her shoulder turning her around to face him then engulfs her in a hug. She tries to struggle against him but he just tightens his grip around her waist

"Please Maka talk to me. Blair told me some what of the issue but we are partners, we are suppose to tell each other everthing." he places a finger under her chin to meet her eyes "I can't fix what I "did" wrong if you don't talk to me." She tried to turn away but he gripped her chin lightly so she couldn't avoid him

"I don't need your pity Soul. I know that you only agreed to be partners with me because no one else wanted too. Now please go away. I know I'm just an ugly bookworm who you only like to tease and use. So please just go away." she sniffled as she tries to pull away so he wouldn;t see her cry again.. The words that came out of her mouth completely shocked Soul.

"Where did you hear all that bullshit Maka?"

"Why do you even care? Your just like the them, only after what you want you don't care about anyone else's feelings."

"If I didn't care Maka then why on earth would I risk my life for you all the time? Come on Maka I thought you knew me better then that at least I thought you did." he sighed

"But those girls..." She was cut off by him

"What girls?"

"After school I went to the park to clear my mind. I admit I kinda overreacted about this morning. So when I was sorting out my thoughts, I heard my name from these girls who were talking about how you just pity me and that you felt sorry for me. That the only reason you agreed was so you can boost your popularity. That no one would partner with the ugly bookworm." She sniffed tears fall from her eyes falling onto his hand.

Taken back on what she said, his grip loosen from her waist and Maka tried to escape in doing so snapped Soul back into reality and retighten his grip around her waist pulling her to his chest. Moving his head down to her ear he whispers

"For someone who is smart, your really stupid at the moment" he sneered

Shivered as he breath remains on her neck "What's that suppose to mean Soul? I know its true. Your always pushing me hard, insulting me whether be my appearance or how I think we should take on the enemy. Plus your always getting those stupid nosebleeds around Blair and lets not forget your daily letters." she exclaimed as she hits his chest

He sighs in her ear "Yup your stupid Maka. I push you hard to make us stronger, our bond stronger as not only meister/weapon but as best friends. If you had been paying attention I get no reaction from Blair or any of the girls who write those stupid letters that I THROW away on a daily basis. If you had stayed long enough this morning you would have seen it for yourself."

"Well how I do I really know you throw them away? Plus who is to say you just gotten really good at controlling your reactions to them when I am around?" she whispered as she turns her head away

"Maka look at me please" he pleaded waiting for her to turn her head back. She reluntely turned her head back but was looking down to his chest. "Maka please look up" he softly said til his crimson eyes met with her emerald ones. Leaning his forehead against hers, noses lightly brushing against one another, he softly speaks

"Listen Maka, I wouldn't lie to you about anything and I am not about to start. We have been through a lot the last few months but not once have I regretted anything I've done. You said it yourself you want to be stronger for us, so thats why I push you. This here *he takes her hand and moves it under his shirt to rest it on his scar* should prove to you that I'm willing to do anything for you at any cost. Its not your fault that I have this scar cause I know that your still blaming yourself for it but I would do it again in a heartbeat. I care about you. Honestly, I didn't think my teasing bothered you so much cause you always had some remark in return. I'm sorry if I have truly hurt your feelings." he stopped to look in her eyes to see that she was tearing up once again. Her delicate fingers tracing over the scar that rest from his shoulder down to his hip maknig him shiver. Barely hearing her whisper sorry he continues "Maka you don't have to be sorry for this. Now lets put this rumor bullshit behind us and move on." he put on his famous toothy grin

"You really care? Your just not saying this to trick me?" she nervously asked. She wants to trust her best friend as he has risked everything for her but at the same time is afraid that she will end up hurt and will lose him to someonne else or die saving her.

"Idiot, yes I care and no I'd never trick you silly" he nudges his nose against hers as her cheeks turn red, trying to look away before he notice. _she looks adorable blushing like that. _Soul thought as he hugs her closer.

"What is it Soul?" she asked as her fingers continue to rub over his scar which is distracting Soul a bit

"I really do care about you Maka"

"I know you already said that Soul"

"No Maka I mean it, I care about you as more then just a friend. I.. I love you" he said looking into her eyes as he said the last part. Her fingers stopped as she heard her best friend and her crush admit his feelings for her.

"You love... me? Did I hear you right Soul?" she hope that her mind was not playing tricks on her as she waits for him to laugh and say he was joking

"Yes you heard me right idiot. I love you and everything about you." he leaned down to capture her lips with his. Maka couldn't believe this was happening to her, Soul was KISSING her in her bed. She returned the kiss moving her hand that was under his shirt to wrap her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss, he rests his forehead against her smiling down upon her pulling the blankets up around them. Maka stayed quiet as a million thoughts went through her mind getting pulled out of her thoughts by his voice like he knew she was having so many thoughts hit her at once.

"Lets sleep and we can talk more later" he kisses the top of her head and hugs her close. Maka snuggled in deep as her eyes close again. Her thoughts on the other kept replying on what happened. _Why didn't I say I love you back, tell him that I feel the same for him. Stupid stupid for believing those girls in the park, for thinking Soul would ever use her like that though in a way she is using him isnt she? she wants to make him a more powerful death scythe then her worthless father. If anyone was using anyone it was her right? No more I can't when I love him and I will tell him everything. _She falls fast asleep in his arms.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading. Reviews are always welcome as well as suggestions :D Stormy


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay in the next chapter. Been busy with work lately PLUS I have been working on a valentines story that I'm hoping to get out later today or tomorrow though I know valentines has passed. Like I said, work has been busy. Enjoy

Soul stirred in his sleep as the sunlight came through the window. He reached over to pull Maka closer, as he wanted a lazy day with her but he awoke to an empty space next to him. His eyes shot open as he looked over to see a note left on her pillow. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he read the note:

_Scythy-boy, _

_I've taken Maka out for a girls day out. Yes she fought against it but its much needed. If you need us text her phone. Be back later have a good day_

_Blair_

Wait when the hell did Blair grab Maka from the room? Soul knew he could sleep through a leture in class but he was sure he would have woken up if Maka was taken right form under his nose. He noticed an arrow on the bottom of the note he turned it over.

_P.S. I grabbed Maka when she was getting out of the bathroom. Didn't want her to wake you up._

Well that explained it. Girls day with Blair eh? _Wonder what kind of stuff Blair will try to get Maka to buy?_ he thought and chuckled to himself as he got out of bed. Soul got to his room and picked up some clothing going to take a nice long shower. Figuring that Maka wouldn't be home til much later escpecially knowing Blair.

Once he got out of the shower, Soul flopped onto the couch stretchn. Looking down a the table be picked up his cell phone and saw a text from Black Star

_**Yo! meet I, Your God and Kid the basketball court**_

Sending a quick reply that he'd be there in 5, Soul grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. On his way out he figured he send a text to Maka to let her know that he would be out with the guys and if she needed him to text him.

Mall

"Oh come on Maka stop sulking and try to have fun." Blair scolded the young blonde dragging her throughout the mall

"You call this fun? Spending all day here just shopping?" she sighed as Blair dragged her out from another clothing store. Hearing a beep from her pocket, she dugged out her phone and saw the text from Soul letting her know his wherabouts.

"That from Scythy-boy? What happened last night hmm? When I came in your room this morning to drag you out, you were all cozy up in his arms.. Did you two finally confess to one another?" Blair nudged to get the young one to spill the details.

"Ugh Blair your so annoying and it is none of your business. You shouldn't have opened your big mouth to him." she grumbled at the perky cat.

"Awww come on Maka just tell me what happened pretty please?" she batted her eyes until she got her way. Hearing her friend grunt and sigh she knew that she won

"Ugh fiiiine, I hate it when you do that Blair. I yelled and tried to push him away, he held onto me and he told me everything. He... he said he loves me Blair.' she looked over to her purple hared friend with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Awws yays so you two are finally together?" she clapped her hands exictedly

"Well not exactly Blair. I didn't say it back to him. I ddin't beleive him and he told me that I was stupid to question him because I should believe him. I just sat there as my brain went a mile a second. I guess it must have shown on my face, you know me overthinking it. He said that we would talk about it later and get some sleep." she explained to Blair

"Seriously Maka! Why did you do that?" She gasped looking at her dumbfoundedly

"Because I am afraid ok Blair."

"Afraid of what?"

"That it will end up like my parents relationship. I dont want that to happen and end up losing him forever."

"Maka I know that you hate your father for what happened between him and your mom but you can not compare the two. Your father does feel bad about what happened and talks very highly of you everytime he is at Chupa 's just hard for him at times He loves you very much Maka but you both need to talk and sort your issues out." her head turned towards Maka seeing the Maestor turn away.

"But Blair I..." she cuts herself off as she sees her father exiting what looks like a bookstore

"Blair did you?"

"No Maka I did not. Though this is perfect timing but I do have to confess something to you." she started to say as Maka began to walk towards her papa

"Later Blair, I'm going to have a few words with my papa." she said over her shoulder running towards Spirit.

Blair smiled as she walked over ot a bench to wait for the young girl as she sends Soul a text letting him know that they would be home in a bit

"Papa!" she yelled ashe he turnes around seeing his precious daughter

"Maka Papa loves you!" he ran to her hugging her legs

"Ugh papa let go please. I need to speak to you it is rather important." she said with a serious look on her face (A/N When doesnt she have a serious look on her face xD) They had walked over to the food court and sat down. She began to speak

"Why did you honestly cheat on mama? did we not matter to you" she quietly asked not looking him in the eyes. Spirit calmly spoke not needing to thinkg of his answer

"Maka I love both you and your mama very much. I was simply just an idiot. I guess I was so lonely without your mother around that I let my self be tempted by other woman. I do care granted my actions clearly do say differently. Why are you asking this again Maka?" he looked at her seeing her lifting her head, seeing a look of confusion within her eyes

"Well uh honestly Papa there is someone I like but I am afraid papa."

"Maka sweetie, please don't let what happened between your mama and I cloud your judgement for your decis... wait, you don't like that octupus head, do you Maka sweetie? He's no good Maka he is trouble no good trouble." He starts to ramble on and on til she stopped him by slamming her hands onto the table standing up.

"No he isn't papa. You don't know him like I do. He may act like he doesn't care and that his too cool for anything but he does care and he has another side to him that you don't see. He risked his life for me cause I was to scared to move in Rome. I care about him as more then a friend and more as a partner.' she finally confessed though it was to the wrong person.

Spirit places a hand on her shoulder as he begins to speak "I know Maka. I just wanted to hear you say it to make sure you understood your own feelings for him. I'm sorry its a habit of mine. Its just you _**ARE**_ my only daughter, so I'm protective of you and I'm a bit jealous well cause you won't need me around anymore" he said while looking into her eyes. Before she could say something in return Spirit shushed her placing a finger on her lips

"I know that he cares about you Maka and for that I am glad it is him. It is about time he realizes his feelings for you. It will ease me knowing that you will be safe with him. **BUT **if he hurts you in anyway shape or form as a father it is my dutyt to kisk his ass." he sincerely stated as Mak moved from the table to hug him.

"Thank you papa I really needed to hear that. I'll see you later." she runs off in search for Blair, seeing her sitting at anearby bench watching the two/

"So Maka have a good talk with your papa?" she smiled sweetly

"It was good but Blair can we please go home now?"

"Of course, I already text Soul and he is on his way back as well. Knowing that you two need to have a talk." she got up and started walking out of the mall with Maka trailing behind her.

End chapter

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review for any ides and or suggestions that you guys would like to see :D


End file.
